This proposal presents a plan for completing research and evaluation activities of the Family Consultation Project, a medical school-based, State Department of Education initiated program which studies the early development of infants with a) genetic syndromes involving mental retardation and b) severe perinatal medical problems posing risk to central nervous system development. For this population, the project evaluates the effectiveness of relationship-focused early intervention and tracks potential determinants of outcomes for both treatment and contrast group children and their families. Currently, 102 infants have entered the project at either a) hospital discharge, b) age 8 to 10 months (defining two perinatal risk groups) or c) diagnosis of genetic disorder. Data are collected throughout the child's first three years from a number of sources including neonatal intensive care nurses, family consultants, physicians, home research visitors, a "blind" outcome evaluator, and mothers themselves. Parent and infant behaviors, parent-infant interaction, parent perceptions, family characteristics, and various aspects of infant status are measured. Present funding for the project is not expected to continue after June, 1982. This application seeks an additional one year of support to complete data collection and analysis. During the proposed grant year, most project infants will reach mandated school age, the only point at which totally "blind" outcome evaluations are possible. Goals for this period include a) evaluation of the relationship-focused program along with moderating and service delivery variables and b) longitudinal analysis of parent interactions with their high risk/developmentally delayed infants.